Discussion utilisateur:Carib58
Hi Carib58 -- we are excited to have Wiki Familles as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz Bonjour Brave man. Thousands of hours await you. If you do it efficiently you will dream about copying. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 4 décembre 2008 à 14:49 (UTC) Translation notes to the administrators On the main left menu "Top content" should be changed to "Palmarès" Inside "Top content" menu The sub menu "Content le plus sav" should be changed to "Contenu le plus vu", The sub menu "Pages les plus visité" should be changed to "Pages les plus visitées" The sub menu "Pages les plus notez" should be changed to "Pages les plus annotées" The sub menu "Pages modifés récents" should be changed to "Pages modifiées récemment" the sub-menu "Edit this menu" should be changed to "Editez ce menu" "Community" should be changed to "Communauté" "Importer un image/fichier" should be changed to "Importer une image/fichier" "Already a member?" should be changed to "Déjà membre?" The title "Community" should be changed to "Communauté" "Dernières actiones" should be changed to "Dernières actions" On the main page "Editing this page" should be changed to "Editez cette page" "Report a problem" should be changed to "Rapporter un problême" "Hubs" should be changed to "Centre d'activitée" "Featured" should be changed to "En vedette" "Wikia is hiring" should be changed to "Wikia embauche" :Sorry it took me so long to do these changes... it's been busy in the run up to Christmas! They are all done now, but let me know if any don't show (sometimes there is more that one message the same, and I may have missed one) :Thanks again for the translations -- [[User:Sannse|sannse (talk)]] 23 décembre 2008 à 14:57 (UTC) Salut Serge J'ai créer Charles Pelletier frere de Jean qui est la branche de ma ligné. J'ai de la difficulté a ajouter des image, et comment je fait pour continuer la ligné J'espere que j'ai bien fait ca, tu sais pas habituer avec les ordi moi lollllll merci Gilles I hope you are well, Serge But, as I have just said to Cywil, I fear that we have lost you. No edits since you edited his talk page in January. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 18 mai 2009 à 13:22 (UTC) Hi Hi my last name is Cote as well and I am looking for my family history. I was wondering how did you find the coat of arms for the Cote's and do you know were the coat of arms came from and why we got a coat of arms. the cote's have came along way havent they? from france to canada now all the way to the caymans. i live in miami florida myself. thanks for any info man. im on facebook where i belong to a group called cote family- nearly four centuries in north america. thanks again later